Broken Heart Parade
by grettama
Summary: Drabble tentang empat orang yang ditinggalkan atau memilih untuk berpisah. Fandom: Naruto, TVXQ, Supernatural dan Captain America. SasuNaru, YunJae, SamDean dan StevePeggy.


Mungkin Uzumaki Naruto tidak gampang menyerah, atau dia memang seorang idiot. Entahlah. Naruto sendiri bahkan tak terlalu yakin dia ini apa. Yang ia tahu, ia akan membawa Uchiha Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, apapun yang terjadi.

Meski tak ada seorang pun yang mendukungnya, meski semua orang mengatakan padanya bahwa usahanya sia-sia saja, bahkan Haruno Sakura pun terus-menerus mengatakan padanya untuk menyerah saja, tapi Naruto menolak. Ia percaya pada instingnya, dan menurutnya itu cukup. Ia masih percaya kalau Sasuke akan kembali, meski suatu saat nanti, dan ia akan mengusahakan hari itu. Lihat saja siapa yang tertawa paling akhir nantinya.

* * *

><p>Hari ketika Kim Jaejoong meninggalkan TVXQ adalah hari terberat bagi Jung Yunho. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akhirnya Jaejoong akan mengambil keputusan, yang menurut Yunho, terburuk itu. Bukankah tadinya mereka berjanji untuk selalu bersama, tetap berlima, sampai akhir? Lalu, kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi seperti ini?<p>

"Kami akan kembali, Yunho-_ah_. _Aku_ akan kembali," ucap Jaejoong.

Namun, entahlah. Yunho ingin percaya, tapi itu semua tampak begitu mustahil. Kapan hari itu akan tiba? Kalau ia mempercayai ucapan Jaejoong dan terus menunggu, sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Dan bagaimana kalau ia sudah menunggu, sudah berharap, tapi ternyata hari itu tidak akan pernah datang?

Hatinya sudah hancur sekali. Ia tak ingin hancur sekali lagi karena harapan kosongnya. Siapa yang bisa menjaminnya?

Tidak ada. Yunho sudah tahu jawabannya.

* * *

><p>Keputusan Sam Winchester sudah bulat malam itu. Ia meminta kakaknya, Dean, untuk pergi. Menurutnya, sudah cukup. Selama ini, yang ia dan Dean lakukan hanya menyimpan rahasia dari satu sama lain. Meskipun mereka sama-sama tahu kalau hal itu tak pernah berakhir baik, mereka tetap melakukannya, lagi dan lagi. Itu harus segera dihentikan. Tak ada gunanya lagi mempertahankan hubungan yang tidak sehat.<p>

Maka, malam itu, Sam memutuskan untuk berpisah jalan dengan Dean. Mungkin suatu saat mereka akan kembali bersama lagi, mungkin juga tidak. Siapa yang tahu? Sam memutuskan untuk membiarkan waktu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Memang berat, tapi bagi Sam, mereka berdua butuh waktu untuk berpikir, untuk mengevaluasi apa yang terjadi di antara mereka selama ini.

"Jaga Dean, Castiel," pinta Sam ketika malaikat itu muncul di sebelahnya sepeninggal Dean. Castiel menatap Sam lekat selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk pelan, dan kembali menghilang.

* * *

><p>Peggy Carter tetap datang ke klub malam itu, seperti janji mereka. Ia duduk sendiri di salah satu sudut dengan gaun merahnya. Ia mengabaikan pria-pria yang mengajaknya bergabung, hanya memberi mereka senyum tipis dan memesan minumannya sendiri.<p>

Peggy mengecek arlojinya. Pukul tujuh tepat. Harusnya dia yang datang menjemputnya alih-alih membiarkannya datang ke klub sendirian seperti ini. Pemikiran itu membuat senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Peggy meneguk minumannya dan memandang ke arah pintu klub bersamaan dengan dentang jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Ia memandang pintu itu lekat-lekat dan mengharapkan Steve Rogers akan masuk melewatinya, dengan tampang linglungnya yang biasa, kemudian berkata, "Maaf, aku terlambat," sambil terengah karena ia berlari ke sini.

Namun, sampai dentang berakhir, pintu klub tetap tertutup. Tak ada yang masuk. Tak ada Steve.

Peggy kembali menyunggingkan senyum, getir kali ini, dan menunduk menatap gelas minumannya. Baginya, itu adalah sebuah tanda untuk terus bergerak maju. Tapi tidak, ia memang akan bergerak maju, tapi ia akan tetap memegang kenangan tentang Steve bersamanya. Karena, Peggy takkan mau melupakan kenangan itu. Kenangan manis memang seharusnya ada untuk tetap diingat kan?

Peggy meneguk minumannya lagi. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan bertemu dengan pria lain lagi, tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau cinta terbesarnya sudah ia berikan seluruhnya untuk Steve.

"Hanya seorang pemuda dari Brooklyn, huh?" gumam Peggy, mendengus geli.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. TVXQ-JYJ themselves. Warner Bros. Marvel.**

Saya menyebut diri saya brokoro yang produktif. Haha. Hanya ingin berbagi sedikit.

_Always keep the faith. Hope to the end. Plan for the worst, hope for the best._


End file.
